Falsos sentimientos
by yuriy Hiwatari
Summary: Tanto ellos como sus habitantes no era tan diferentes, en realidad apenas se iban complementando


¿Qué tan cierto era decir que un país amaba a otro?, Es más, ¿qué tan cierto era su odio?... entre ellos quizás, la mejor forma de definir una relación sería aquella famosa frase: "Perdona, pero no olvida." Y quien dijese que la aristocracia y los matrimonios de la realeza por alianzas ya no importaban, mentía.

"Ellos" eran reyes o príncipes. "Ellas" reinas o princesas. Habían sido imperios que controlaron el mundo. La única diferencia entre los monarcas y las naciones, radicaba en el conocimiento público de uno y el desconocimiento del otro. Nada más.

Era otoño y estaba bastante frío en la ciudad. Las calles, si las mirabas, ya lucían los primeros adornos de Halloween. Aunque faltaban bastantes días. Estados Unidos dejó de soñar, y miró a Reino Unido, quien terminaba su tercera taza de té. Él sonreía, él otro no. Su presidente estaba tratando asuntos de importancia con el primer ministro, los mismos asuntos que ellos estaban tratando.

De un tiempo para acá habían estado diferentes. Él se sentía algo enfermo y cansado, y sí, la crisis no le ayudaba en lo más mínimo. Aunque quizás, y muy probablemente, es que Reino Unido estuviera mucho peor. Después de todo… según había escuchado por ahí, su economía era una de las peores de Europa actualmente. Aún así, silencioso, la nación frente a él no había exclamado ni una sola queja. Eso lo ponía nervioso.

Sí, había esperado el tan famoso "¡Lo has vuelto a hacer Estados Unidos!", pero ¿no estaba en su derecho de esperar eso? Cuando su presidente había anunciado que iba a haber una pequeña… separación entre él y Reino Unido, él otro casi hasta lo había maldecido. Casi. Sin embargo ahora era todo silencio y nada de indignación.

—Bueno, creí que estarías molesto. ¿Sinceramente no estás molesto? —preguntó con algo de torpeza, llevándose la taza de café a los labios después.

—Lo estoy —respondió lacónicamente. Después lo miró con cansancio—. Sin embargo, ¿de que me sirve? Todos nos estamos hundiendo, sólo que a diferentes pasos, gracias.

Bueno, estaba molesto. Al parecer ese día los adultos serían ellos, y los niños malcriados serian sus respectivos jefes. Bastante irónico, teniendo en cuenta que solía ser al revés. ¿Cuántas veces habían escuchado el: "¡Actúen de acuerdo a su edad, por dios!", antes de lucir avergonzados?

—Supongo que tienes razón —sonrió desgastadamente—. ¿Salimos a almorzar Reino Unido? Ellos se tomaran bastante tiempo antes de decir algo, si es que deciden algo —rió sin alegría.

El europeo se puso de pie y dejó la tasita en la mesa. Salieron de la casa blanca siendo observados con recelo. Aquellos hombres que no cambiaban, los jóvenes genios, los que sabían mucho de historia, los amigos del presidente/primer ministro. Así les llamaban en susurros, a sus espaldas, o en sus pensamientos.

—Es un perfecto día para ir al parque, de verdad Alfred, el sol que hace hoy se siente bastante cálido a pesar del viento frío —comentó el de ojos verdes, sonriendo al sentir el sol en su piel. Amaba los días soleados, porque en su casa eran escasos.

Caminaron en silenció, uno cómodo y agradable. Si no hablaban tanto no podrían herirse más o decirse cosas desagradables. Pero… ¿estaba bien? Tras media hora de recorrido llegaron a un parque y se sentaron en el pasto para sorpresa del estadounidense. Al parecer el británico iba de muy buen humor.

—Querías preguntarme algo, ¿verdad? Estás bastante tranquilo, nunca lo estás, ni si quiera cuando deberías —dijo Arthur de repente, agarrando a Alfred desprevenido—. Anda, dilo, es mejor ahora que más tarde, cuando me vaya.

—Ah, bueno… jejeje ¿cómo decirlo? —lucía nervioso, y la mirada fija de Arthur no le ayudaba. ¿Por qué tenía que mirarlo de esa manera?—, bueno… ¿recuerdas cuándo era pequeño y no me dejabas vivir cerca del pueblo?, en aquél entonces decías que era muy peligroso —Arthur asintió, con el seño fruncido—, nadie sabía que yo era pues… Estados Unidos —susurró—, y ahora sólo lo sabe mi jefe. Pero ya no soy un país débil ni una colonia, ¿cuál es el peligro ahora Arthur?

El británico guardó silencio, sin saber si el otro había terminado o sólo hacía una pausa exageradamente larga y desesperante. Estados Unidos estaba mirándolo ahora, con aquella vieja mirada interrogativa que tantos problemas le causaban. Esa mirada que quería respuestas que él no conocía o no estaba dispuesto a darlas de ninguna forma.

—Entonces, ¿ahora cuál es el gran motivo de mantener oculto el secreto? No podemos morir de la misma forma que ellos. Un disparo de pistola no va a matarnos, ni una bomba nuclear… —mencionó lo último, recordando lo sucedido con Japón—. Respóndeme, ¿por qué tenemos que mantener el secreto? Y quiero que sepas que ahora ya no me satisfacen las respuestas estilo, "Ordenes son ordenes", "Eres muy pequeño para saber esas cosas, ve a dormir Alfred", o "Es por tu seguridad" —frunció el entrecejo, esperando pacientemente, observando la cara nerviosa del mayor.

A lo largo de la historia, muchos habían conocido el secreto. Para las naciones mayores habían sido sus reyes, sus druidas, caballeros o personajes celebres. Para las naciones más jóvenes, sus presidentes y sus ciudadanos más destacados. Pero todo ellos morían después de un tiempo, llevándose el secreto con ellos.

Arthur estuvo en silenció mucho rato, y Alfred no se movió ni despegó sus ojos de él. El rubio mayor trataba de encontrar una razón… algo que decir. Pero tampoco estaba muy seguro del porque debían guardar su identidad, después de todo nunca se lo había cuestionado tan realistamente. Cuando era un país pequeño, Francia y sus hermanos le habían comentado aquello, que sólo sus reyes debían saber quien era realmente. Pero no sabía muy bien el porque. Al ir creciendo se quedo como una costumbre.

Alfred estaba apunto de volver a preguntar cuando Arthur respondió entre murmullos, como si realmente no estuviera seguro de lo que decía.

—Sin duda, es la seguridad —comenzó, mordiendo su labio inferior, mirando hacia los lados con disimulo—. ¿Por qué si no? Sólo mira, Alfred, cuando eras pequeño no podías defenderte de las personas ambiciosas que deseasen hacerte daño, ahora tampoco puedes.

— ¿Disculpa?, ¡Soy un héroe! —gritó orgullosamente, dándole una mirada rencorosa.

—No interrumpas, grosero —reprendió, continuando después—. Sí, no puedes morir evidentemente pero… lo que te suceda a ti, eventualmente afectará a tus habitantes. No es que seamos cobardes ni mucho menos, pero incluso entre nuestra propia gente hay ambiciosos que, de saber que pueden tener a su nación en sus manos, harían muchas cosas. Más si pudiesen tener más de una nación a su vez, ¿comprendes?

—Ellos no pueden matarnos Arthur. No nos sucedería nada.

—Pero a ellos sí —suspiró casi derrotado. Reino Unido se veía tan cansado y diferente, que Alfred se sintió igual. Cansado—. Cuando hay inundaciones o desastres naturales, nuestros cuerpos sufren. Cuando nuestra población muere a gran escala, sentimos que estamos muriendo, porque lo estamos haciendo —Arthur sonrió, aunque la sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos—. ¿Te imaginas si Jack The Ripper hubiese sabido de nuestra existencia?

Alfred se estremeció, se imaginó a aquel sujeto torturando sus cuerpos, dañando a su población. Estados Unidos sabía que no todas las personas eran buenas, vaya que lo sabía, ni que fuese un pequeño niño inocente. Esa etapa había quedado muy, muy atrás.

—Viéndolo así, le quitas todo lo divertido a ser una nación, viejo —rió, palmeándole la espalda al mayor.

—Ingrato —gruñó, con aquella sonrisa—. Será mejor irnos, aun estoy algo resfriado —suspiró, mirándolo directamente. Sí, Reino Unido lo culpaba de su resfriado. Estados Unidos debía aprender a no destruir la economía, y él debía hablar con su jefe sobre las desventajas de apoyar tanto al jefe del otro.

Esa noche volvieron a despedirse, Reino Unido y Estados Unidos se miraron, sus miradas eran viejas, una más que la otra, pero ambas lucían igual. Desesperadas. Estaban sonriendo sin embargo, y se tomaban de las manos estrechándolas.

A su lado, sus jefes se despedían entre palabras cordiales pero no amistosas, no intimas. Ellos hacían lo propio. Alfred le tomó de la mano y con esa monstruosa fuerza, incluso en esas circunstancias, lo jaló lejos de la salida, a otra habitación escondida entre el laberinto de pasillos. Lejos de las miradas ajenas, lejos de sus ciudadanos, se miraron a los ojos, sonriéndose con más calidez.

—Más te vale que arregles está crisis, intento de héroe, ¿entendiste? —gruñó el mayor, cruzado de brazos, una vez pudo liberar su mano. A pesar de lo dicho, el tono no era despectivo.

— ¡Claro!, ¡Lo haré apenas dejes de oponerte a mis brillantes ideas! —le echó en cara. Ambos rieron, sabiendo que eso no pasaría… al menos hasta que Alfred se pusiera serio e hiciese un plan estructurado, como solía hacer a veces. Después de todo Estados Unidos sí era un país poderoso, después todo Reino Unido sí estaba algo cautivado.

Pero el que estuviese cautivado por el poder del otro no significase que hubiese olvidado. Ellos perdonaban, pero no olvidaban. No podían hacer eso.

—Por supuesto —respondió con cierto aire burlista—. Ahora me voy. Nos veremos en la próxima cumbre mundial, espero que tengas algo realmente increíble en mente. Sorpréndeme —podía sonar como una insinuación. Francia hubiese votado por eso.

_Estados Unidos y Reino Unido tienen una relación especial._ ¿Arthur y Alfred también tienen una relación especial? Quizás.

* * *

Cuando la noche caía sobre la húmeda y fría City, el avión de Arthur aterrizó en el aeropuerto de Heathrow. Un auto los esperaba a la salida, la reunión no había sido excesivamente fructífera, sino más bien frustrante en opinión de Brown, aunque él personalmente no estaba del todo descontento.

—Realmente, es algo bastante incomodo, Arthur —comentó Brown, Arthur asintió, sin saber de que le hablaba—. Pero al menos, hay algo de inventiva en todo esto —finalizo con un aire satisfecho, ¿o quizás era resignado?

—Ciertamente —respondió la nación, volteando la mirada hacia la calle. Su hermosa ciudad, a pesar del clima frío, húmedo y nebuloso, era su ciudad. Su amada ciudad y punto—. Hoy me quedaré en Buck House —dijo al chofer, quien cambió la dirección hacía el palacio. No hizo pregunta alguna, pero Arthur lo sabía. Sabía que era extraño, él era joven pero ya hacía viajes de Estado con el Primer Ministro, no sólo eso sino que además, era invitado honorable de la familia real con la frecuencia que él desease.

— ¿Pasó algo en la reunión Arthur? —preguntó preocupado el ministro.

—En lo absoluto. Sólo deseo quedarme ahí hoy. —estuvo apunto de decir, _"deseo quedarme en casa." _Esa era su casa después de todo, donde vivía su reina con sus descendientes. ¿No era, pues, su casa entonces? Él había vivido durante siglos al lado de sus reyes y había sido feliz. Conocía cada rincón de cada palacio que había en Inglaterra, y sus hermanos le contaban divertidas historias sobre sus propios palacios embrujados.

—Ya veo. Muy bien entonces.

El coche paró después de algunas horas en carretera. Londres era demasiado grande. Estacionó frente al palacio y Arthur bajó su maleta, serían apenas las siete de la noche, y aun no había mucha niebla. Se podía ver bastante bien.

—Nos veremos el martes, Primer Ministro —se despidió de su jefe, aunque el auto no avanzó hasta que los guardias abrieron las puertas para él.

Cuando entró lo hizo en silencio, antes hubiese entrado lleno de jubilo a contarle con lujo de detalles a su Rey o Reina como le había ido en alguna guerrilla, mostrándole que tan bueno era en batalla. O por el contrario, entraría silencioso y molesto de informar la derrota. Nervioso de decepcionar a su gobernante. Ahora no. Ahora era él el decepcionado.

No de su Reina, jamás de su Reina.

—Sir Arthur Kirkland, la cena se está sirviendo en el salón, ¿deseo que ponga un plato para usted también? Sus Altezas aún no acuden a la cena —informó una sirvienta que lo vio pasar por ahí. Era una señora grande, lo miraba entre maravillada y recelosa, él nunca había cambiado a pesar de los años que llevaba ahí.

—Sí por favor —respondió, antes de marchar a su habitación.

Pasó por los pasillos. Retratos que él conocía perfectamente colgados para exhibirse. Su corazón expuesto al mundo. Sonrió con un deje denostalgia, se sentía viejo.

* * *

Estados Unidos se había tomado su tiempo. En su memoria estaban sus rostros, sus presidentes, unos más queridos que otros. Unos más memorables que otros, pero todos suyos. Así que, finalmente había vuelto a Dakota del Sur, a Kenystone. Y frente a sus ojos estaban ellos tallados en piedra. El Monte Rushmore era relativamente reciente para él, pero para sus ciudadanos ya tenía bastante tiempo de ser construido.

Claro, ¿Qué eran unas cantas décadas para un país? Nada. Cientos de años tampoco. Aun lo recordaba como si fuese ayer, su revolución. Su grito de independencia, y su "lazo roto" con su hermano mayor. ¿Qué tan roto que seguían comerciando de tal forma que se decía que tenían una relación especial?

Estados Unidos sonrió sin alegría, ellos perdonaban por el beneficio de sus ciudadanos o por obligación de sus jefes, pero no olvidaban. Lo que para los humanos eran cientos de años, lo que para ellos era un pasado que no debería molestar en una relación actual, para las naciones no eran más que instantes de vida. Como si hubiese sido ayer.

Su relación con Japón era quizás igual o más delicada, porque era incluso más reciente. Kiku era muy amable con él, y eran bastante cercanos. Pero Kiku, al igual que Arthur, tampoco olvidaba.

—No vine aquí a deprimirme, ¿verdad? —pensó, comenzando su travesía.

Cualquiera podría tacharlo de loco, pero vamos, lo máximo que pasaría si caía serían algunas fracturas. No se iba a morir por escalar hasta la cima.

—Estamos en crisis, verdadera crisis. Y encima lo de la influenza y el terrorismo —suspiró, mirando a Lincoln—. Pero yo estoy bien, por si querían saberlo… Estamos trabajando duro en nuestra recuperación. Ya saben, ¡Soy un héroe y puedo con todo! Incluso si no lo pareciera jejeje —rió sintiendo vergüenza, como si realmente estuvieran sus presidentes delante de él.

Cuando se conocieron, el aun era un niño. Ahora si se comparaba con sus primeros años de independencia, se podía decir que había crecido mucho. Aun era joven con respecto a los del viejo mundo, pero había crecido bastante.

—Bueno, debo irme, tuve que darme una escapada para comentarles esto y eh… puede que me necesiten —murmuró nerviosamente, despidiéndose de las caras talladas.

Todo el camino hacia abajo, y todo el camino de regreso a Washington no dejó de pensar en lo mismo, ¿sus ciudadanos estaban orgullosos de él? Porque él, sí estaba orgulloso de todos sus ciudadanos, de sus presidentes, de sus alcaldes.

Aun era muy joven, como solía decir Reino Unido. Aún tenía esa chispa de brillo en los ojos, el brillo de conquista.

Nuevamente esa idea rondó por su cabeza, hubiese deseado por un instante, decirles a cada persona que le veía a la cual le sonreía, cada persona a la que ayudaba y cada niño con el que jugaba, que él era el país que ellos tanto amaban.

_No todas las personas te aman, debes tenerlo en cuenta Estados Unidos._

Quizás era cierto.

* * *

—Bueno, bueno… ¿quieres un tomate Arthur? —preguntó Antonio con una sonrisa.

—No. En realidad así estoy bien, gracias —respondió el británico, pasando a la casa de Antonio.

Sus relaciones eran tensas. Sí. Pero podían soportarlo, no es que ellos se odiasen al final, ¿no?

—Vale, aunque aún no es verano —dijo el español, avanzando a la cocina por alguna bebida. Cuando regreso con ella se la ofreció al rubio, mirándole la piel pálida. Ya quería verlo en verano, Arthur solía pasar sus vacaciones en España, cuando tenía oportunidad. A veces, muchas veces, terminaba con la piel enrojecida por el sol, como un camarón, y entonces Antonio reía con disimulado, cuando el británico no miraba.

Sus relaciones no eran las mejores del mundo, pero ellos no se llevaban tan mal… o bueno, eso pensaba Antonio mientras Arthur no hablase de aquellos viejos días, cuando Antonio era un conquistador. Y Arthur, Arthur guardaba la calma con todo su carácter, mientras Antonio no le recordase ningún evento deportivo reciente.

—Y, ¿cómo te ha ido? —el británico le miro, esperando una respuesta. O quizás sólo lo decía porque el silencio entre ellos sí era algo incomodo.

—Bastante bien… podría ser peor, ¿no? —sonrió, dispuesto a cambiar el tema a cualquier otro menos conflictivo entre ellos.

Ambos eran iguales en muchos aspectos, pero muy diferentes. Ambos habían tenido el mundo bajo sus pies alguna vez.

* * *

Francis cruzó el Canal una vez más, había oído que Arthur había vuelto de una visita rápida a Antonio, y como no, había pasado por Portugal como lugar obligatorio. Pero no le importaba.

— ¿Es verdad que has visitado a Antonio, Mon Ami? —inquirió el francés sin tratar de ocultar su acento. Varias miradas curiosas se posaron sobre él, algunas desagradables y otras simplemente divertidas o coquetas. Todo dependía de la persona.

—No te interesa, Francis. ¿Qué haces aquí, de todos modos? —preguntó irritado, lo último que quería era verle. No estaba de humor, estaba cansado.

—Ah, eso. La reina ha sido muy amable y me ha invitado a cenar, ya sabes, visitas de Estado —sonrió con picardía, Arthur bufó—. ¿Sucede algo? Deberías insultar en este momento.

— ¿Por qué somos un secreto? —preguntó sin rodeos, luego negó con la cabeza, sintiendo que había sido demasiado directo y grosero.

—Ah… eso —murmuró el francés—. No lo sé. Siempre ha sido así, ¿no?

Reino Unido asintió, caminando más aprisa cuando la temperatura comenzó a descender. Se dirigieron al palacio. Los guardias abrieron sin preguntas.

—Hoy estás actuando muy extraño y muy amable, déjame decirte. No me incomoda, aclaro —dijo una vez que estuvieron dentro, donde la calefacción comenzó a calentarles los huesos helados.

—Idiota. Estúpido. Inútil. Francés —comenzó a insultarle, pero sin demasiada energía—. Puedo seguir, pero no tengo ganas realmente. Piérdete un segundo Francia.

Huyó por los pasillos del palacio, sólo deteniéndose a saludar a sus dos queridos príncipes, aquellos que tantos escándalos daban, pero que él realmente apreciaba. Ellos le miraron divertidos cuando le vieron, imaginando el motivo de su rápido andar. Prometiendo dar una falsa referencia a Francia si preguntaba en donde se había metido.

Metido en su habitación, se comenzó a cambiar por algo más cómodo pero formal, si es que era posible. En ese lugar, estaba el mayor motivo de todos. El verdadero significado de sus motivos.

* * *

Meses más tarde, en la conferencia mundial, Estados Unidos había dado un buen plan, o al menos uno realista. Reino Unido había estado conforme con eso, pero aún así había hecho varias criticas que creía necesarias.

Francia a su lado simplemente negaba, nada convencido aunque la idea no era tan… descabellada en realidad. Suiza miraba molesto, y Alemania estaba tomando notas de las conclusiones a las que ellos habían llegado, que luego se compararían con las de sus jefes.

— ¡Estuve increíble viejo! —le gritó con fuerza y entusiasmo al británico, cuando estuvieron solos.

—Fue muy decente —sonrió.

Se besaron lentamente, un beso corto como un suspiro. Estados Unidos se sonrió satisfecho, Reino Unido seguía interesado en él, aunque la mirada en los ojos verdes de Arthur era bastante incomoda. Profunda e incomoda.

—Aun tienes varias cosas que aprender —decidió al final el mayor. Antes de abandonar la sala sus ojos se reunieron por última vez, y Alfred sonrió sin alegría, casi de forma mecánica. Era cierto, y él lo sabía.

Arthur salió de la sala donde Francia le esperaba, le miró con ojos críticos antes de comenzar a caminar a la salida, seguido del otro.

— ¿Y?, ¿Respondiste al fin su pregunta? —curioso, no pudo contenerse más.

—Se podría decir… que lo hice. Sólo no sé si me ha entendido —respondió con una sonrisa tranquila, de esas que no debían ser dedicadas a Francia. Pero quizás a Francis sí podían ir dirigidas.

—Ah, ¡Ingles tramposo! —le criminó, y los ojos verdes de la otra nación se iluminaron con orgullo, uno casi perdido.

—El ya es una nación grande, ya ha crecido ¿verdad? Entonces debe saber muy bien el significado de aquellas preguntas — dijo de forma serena, antes de despedirse de forma cordial. Quizás, a veces podría charlar con Francis sin tener que recordar todas sus vivencias juntos, porque ellos no siempre habían sido enemigos.

Y Estados Unidos los vio desde el ventanal. Ninguna lágrima caía de sus ojos. Hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de ser el pequeño hermano de Inglaterra para pasar a ser una nación. Ahora era Estados Unidos de América, e Inglaterra era ahora parte del Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña y el Norte de Irlanda.

Ahora, como nación, era igual a Reino Unido y por lo tanto podían hacer comercio. Podían hacer cualquier cosa si querían. Y había entendido las cosas que antes no había hecho. Que cuando pequeño había creído demasiado estrictas.

¿Por qué Arthur dejaba que sus Reyes le dijesen que podía o no hacer?, ¿No se suponía que él era el más fuerte del mundo?, ¿Entonces por qué se sometía a la voluntad de su Reina con esa sumisión? Ahora tenía la respuesta.

Ellos, como países, nunca podrían amarse entre ellos. Porque se amaban más así mismo, a sus ciudadanos. Amaban a sus habitantes aunque muchas veces estos no les amaran de la misma forma, aunque les insultasen o decidieran irse a otos países en busca de mejores cosas… Ellos los amaban y darían cualquier cosa por ellos. Darían colonias, darían amores, darían su existencia si sus habitantes lo querían. Porque el amor que recibían era igual de inmenso y puro.

—Así que… en realidad ambos somos unos mártires. Ellos que mueren por su patria en las guerras, nosotros que hacemos alianzas por el beneficio de ellos… Incluso antes que por nuestros propios sentimientos, van ellos.

* * *

Arthur volvió a sentarse a cenar en el gran comedor del palacio, mirando a su Reina con infinito cariño, mirando a los demás con la misma intensidad. Tal vez ellos ya no tuviesen el poder de antaño, tal vez jamás volverían a tenerlo, pero sus ciudadanos les querían. Él les quería. Y mientras hubiese conservadores sería de ese modo.

— ¿Qué te parece esa idea Arthur? —le preguntó la reina, mirándole atentamente.

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con usted, Mi Reina —respondió. Y no mentía. Porque el jamás le mentiría a su reina, quizás por la costumbre. Debían de recordar que un país no olvida, y él aun recodaba cuando sus reyes preguntaban su opinión o las veces en que no lo hacían, pero él les escuchaba y obedecía, sin oponerse.

No es como si fuese a revelarse contra su Primer Ministro… Amenos que le diera una razón muy necesaria.

¿Qué eran ellos entonces? Había oído decir de muchos de sus reyes, que ojala tuvieran la larga y gloriosa vida que su país tenía, y todos ellos habían respondido con una sonrisa y un asentimiento. Y cuando su monarca se encontraba agonizante, ellos les besaban la frente con ternura, antes de decirles en un pequeño susurró: _"Somos tan grandes y gloriosos como sabias sus decisiones."_

Ellos no eran inmortales, sólo morían con más lentitud que las personas.


End file.
